Percy Jackson (The Last Angel and the Demigod Emperor)
Percy Jackson, also known as Perseus Jackson, is the main protagonist of the story, The Last Angel and the Demigod Emperor. Son of Poseidon, also known as Neptune, Percy is a Greek and Roman Demigod that wields the Sacred Gear named Divine Dividing and the sword, Durandul/Ex-Durandul. Percy is also the White Dragon Emperor '''and his 'rival' is Jason Grace, the '''Red Dragon Emperor. Personality Percy is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor but when its time to fight, Percy gives it his all and doesn't back down. He is a good judge character and lets his instincts lead him, as he was pulled to Gabriel instead of Hera, who was in her old woman appearance. He is also quite smart when he wants to be but he plays the part of being a 'seaweed brain' to make his enemy's underestimate him. Weaponry Durandul.png|Durandul/Ex-Durandul Xenovia Quarta.png|Xenovia Quarta, original wielder of Durandul before she was sealed inside of it * Riptide: Also called Anaklusmos ''in Greek, is the weapon that Percy has wielded almost all of his demigod career. This weapon was originally Zoe Nightshades but she gave it away to a hero and its path was known through history, it was also thought to be the blade from the line "A Cursed Blade Shall Reap". * '''Durandul/Ex-Durandul': A blue and yellow sword that has fragments of a powerful sword forged into its blade. Percy got this weapon during his first War Game at Camp Jupiter. Percy like the sword, not just because it feels like Riptide did when he wielded it, but that its also blue, his favorite color. The sword also houses the soul of its previous wielder, Xenovia Quarta, how she got there is still unknown as she won't talk about it. Divine Dividing Divine Dividing takes the form of a pair of white Dragon wings on the user's back, with eight energy "feathers". It is also the prison of a dragon that lived before Percy's world was even created called Albion, The Vanishing Dragon Emperor. Divine Dividing has the ability to Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to his/her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings, which allows the user to always be at their highest potential. As a pair of wings, it also enables the user flight that can reach up to light-speed. 'With Albion sealed within the Divine Dividing, its possessors become vulnerable to Dragon-slaying magic, swords and curses as if they themselves were Dragons. Also, if too much power is added to the user that exceeds their limit, it can damage their own physical bodies. Though, Percy has yet to encounter anyone that has learned or carries Dragon slaying weaponry and/or magic. Divine Dividing: Scale Mail, also known as the Armor of the White Dragon Emperor, is the Balance Breaker of Divine Dividing, which creates a White Dragon Armor with blue jewels that covers the user's body and strengthens the users powers and abilities. When active, the user is able to absorb power without the 10 second limit, this also applies to later forms. Divine Dividing can also halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of Half Dimension, this ability does not require the user to make contact with the target. Percy is able to use the incomplete version of the Balance Breaker called Vanishing Dragon: Over Divider. It only has one jewel on it's white armor, located on the center of the chest. He used this armor throughout the quest to Alaska up until he faced off against Alcyoneus. Percy has used Juggernaut Drive only once, against the Bane of Hades/Pluto. This form releases the full power of the Vanishing Dragon which would normally cause the user to lose their sanity while having their lifespan being devoured by the power, but Percy was able to avoid the loss of his lifespan by using the water as a substitute, as he is a son of Poseidon/Neptune. During the battle, Percy used Compression Divider '''and removed Alcyoneus from existence, doing the impossible by killing the giant without the help of a God, though Alcyoneus could be killed if he was not on the land that he was 'reborn' in. After using the '''Compression Divider, Percy somehow brought Bianca De Angelo '''back to life, much to everyone's confusion. It would later be stated that this ability had to bring back someone to remove another entirely. The Chant to activate '''Juggernaut Drive is: '''''I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream" I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise! After Juggernaut Drive deactivated, Percy was able to summon the completed Scale Mail of Divine Dividing, which proved to be the edge in his battle with his Father's Giant. It was also the same armor that he battled Jason Grace in when they first met, as Jason is the new Red Dragon Emperor. Percy won the fight because of his greater experience in using Divine Dividing '''than Jason was with his '''Boosted Gear. Percy has multiple voice activated commands that he can use while using this sacred gear, some of them include: * Divide: Halves the opponent's power and adds it to the user. This call is announced every 10 seconds. In Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced repeatedly until the user reaches his/her limit. * Vanishing Dragon: Over Divider/Vanishing Dragon: Balance Breaker: Activates the Scale Mail armor, Divine Dividing Scale Mail. * Half Dimension: Halves the size of objects and living beings around the user. Percy is quite fond of this ability as it was the second ability he had used, it was used during his first War Game. * Juggernaut Drive: Activates Juggernaut Drive, however this is the incomplete version. * Compression Divider: A more powerful version of Half Dimension. It halves a specific target continuously until they vanish from existence, but it returns another person back from the dead to compensate for the removal of the first. * Reflect: A skill that has the ability to reflect all attacks, though it does come at the cost of Percy's stamina being drained very quickly. * Reduce: Albion is able to produce a poison which has the ability to cause powerful affects such as loss of power and even death if enough is given, that even gods are not immune too, only unique beings are immune to this skill, one being Ddraig, his rival. Powers and Abilities Hydrokinesis'':' ''With the power of the sea within him, Percy can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. Percy can control water almost omnipotently. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. His hydrokinesis abilities include: * '''General Hydrokinesis: He can create water from petrified seashells,as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. * Superhuman Strength: Percy's strength increases greatly to the point where he was able to hold the sky, (which is The Curse of Atlas), on his shoulders. * Healing Factor: He can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. * Water Propulsion: He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Percy can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. * Waterbreathing: Percy can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. * Water Immunity: Percy can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Percy can temporarily dry items underwater, such as a lighter. * Water Solidification: '''Percy can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. So far, he has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and on two instances in The Son of Neptune, he hardened the water into giant hands that followed and imitated the movements of his own hands. In the movie, he also formed a trident made of hardened water. * '''Rebootasization: the rebootasization prosses happens to Percy when he dies in water. he gets mummified in water and skin and Flesh transform him into new but has no memories of himself except of his name and his father. Sailing Skills: 'Percy possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea. '''Communication: '''Percy has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in The Sea of Monsters, in a conversation with Tyson). '''Aerokinesis: '''Percy can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. By the events of ''The Son of Neptune he is able to sustain the storm with less effort than his first use of the skill against the Titan Hyperion, although it still drains him over time. 'Geokinesis: '''Percy can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. '''Cryokinesis: '''Percy can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane, as he does during the battle in Alaska in ''The Son Of Neptune. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him, demonstrated during his interrupted fight with Thalia in The Titan's Curse. 'Heat Resistance: '''Percy has as far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. He was able to survive being engulfed by lava thrown by the telekhines, though it began to get more painful the longer he was in contact with it, as well not being killed by the superheated steam from the eruption of Mount Saint Helens. '''Miscellaneous: '''While fighting the Furies on his first quest, Percy uses a random bout of Latin, telling his former pre-algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, (the Fury Alecto) "''Braccas meas vescimini!" (Eat my pants!) This may be attributed to his time learning Latin under Chiron, then known as Mr. Brunner. Relationships '''Gabriel: Percy is currently dating the last Angel of her world, Gabriel. He first met her as he was running from the Gorgon Sisters and carried her all the way to Camp Jupiter. Gabriel was once one of the 12 Seraph that served under the God of the Bible until his untimely death and the destruction of her world. Annabeth Chase: Percy has dated the Daughter of Athena/Minerva before he was sent to Camp Jupiter. Albion: The White Dragon Emperor is Percy's constant partner due to being sealed inside Divine Dividing. The Dragon Emperor views Percy as one of the greatest wielders of his gear but also has stated that Percy is also one of the most humble. The two share a Master/Student relationship throughout all of Percy's adventures. Jason Grace: Son of Jupiter and wielder of the Boosted Gear, Jason has a friendly rivalry with Percy. Due to it being the ancient rivalry between the Greeks and Romans or that of Albion and Ddraig, it is unknown but, they aren't at each others throats all the time. Trivia * Percy has a friendly rivalry with Jason Grace, who wields the Boosted Gear, the sacred gear that has Ddraig sealed in. This rivalry has lead to some really bad misunderstandings as the two Dragon Emperors are ever at war with each other. * This story is a crossover, taking and putting the anime ''Highschool DxD ''and the Percy Jackson series together. * Because of Percy's heritage, Albion has proclaimed Percy as the strongest White Dragon Emperor, surpassing the previous White Dragon Emperor completely. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Greek Demigod Category:Roman Demigods Category:Canon Character Category:Gojira126 Category:Crossovers